Shuffling Dasey
by uponthemirrorglass
Summary: My part in this iPod shuffle challenge. 10 songs for Dasey. Tagging Beepersheartsbrucas and ChristianAndGatorGal


**Wow. Thanks a lot to Alaina (Someone Stole My Cookie) for tagging me. I felt really special ;)**

**I'll be tagging Beepersheartsbrucas and ChristianAndGatorGal**

* * *

**October by Free Element**

"It's calm again." He said quietly to himself as he sat on his bed. Quietly staring at the silence that surrounded his room and it was completely opposite from what was there before. The kisses. The laughs. The witty banter. The arguments. The happiness. It was all silent now.

She was just another girl that he lost. Derek Venturi lost many girls in his day and never looked back. But now. Now this time. This girl. Why did it hurt so much to lose her? Maybe because she was actually the first girl he'd ever told he'd loved her. Yeah, that must be it because if it wasn't he wouldn't this heartbroken over her. Over Casey.

_"I'm sorry..."_ was the last thing he heard from her as they parted ways and it taunted him to no end.

He gently brought himself to lie on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. The easiest thing to do was hide away, "It's over now."

**Pressure by Paramore**

Casey never got this much attention at school. Sure she had slight popularity when she dated Max but this attention was different. It was negative.

She headed into the lunch room where the whispers and giggles sang louder toward her appearance. The pressure was building up inside her as the girls would torment her loud enough to make sure she heard it. "Poor Casey couldn't find any other boys to date so she decided to just get with her step-brother. Gross." She tried her hardest to let it go and to not let it get to her but after weeks of the same insults, she just couldn't take it anymore.

Casey quickly stormed out of the cafeteria where she bumped into her boyfriend. "Casey, slow down. Where are--"

"I can't do this!" she cried out, "This is too much! I can't!"

"Look at me." Derek demanded and she brought her eyes to look at her, "We're better off without them, okay? Who cares what they think." A smirk graced his lips, "It's us."

Smiling lightly, she repeated, "It's us." He held her hand they went back into that cafeteria and fought another day of the gossip that surrounded their relationship.

**She Moves In Her Own Way by The Kooks**

Finishing up another set list for his band brought a very exhausted Derek Venturi. Another show ending at 1 am and here he was getting flocked by all the fan girls that loved him. The first few months of playing at the local club brought him all the girls he'd dreamed of. But after those first few months, it just got tiring. Derek Venturi getting tired of random fan girls was unbelievable but it was true. There was something about them that was just fake. Only approaching him for a quick lay or money and he was really tired of it.

"Derek Venturi!" a girl yelped from behind him.

Rolling his eyes, he turned around and his vision skipped the shrieking blonde. His eyes fell on that face that was familiar and real. Walking rudely past the fan girl, Derek approached a smiling Casey McDonald, "Hey."

She beamed with a nervous look about her, "Hey. I just wanted to swing by and," she shrugged, wanting to mentally smack herself, "see how your day was..."

That familiar smirk graced his lips, "A whole lot better now..."

**Trashed and Scattered by Avenged Sevenfold**

"God, Derek!" Casey grabbed an alcohol pad and gently wiped the injuries that marked his face, "What the hell were you thinking getting into a fight with those guys that were twice your size?"

"Hey," he shrugged as he winced from the stings of the pad, "they were extremely annoying..."

"And?" she raised an eyebrow, "Annoying isn't really a reason to fight some guys bigger than you? Too bad I wasn't there to come save you again."

He was a bit quiet, "They were talking shit, Casey."

"About..."

"You..." she stopped and stared directly at him, "they were spreading a bunch of rumors about you and what do I say? No one messes with you but me."

She sincerely smiled at him, "I knew you were a nice guy, Derek Venturi." He blushed at her tone, "It looks like it's all okay now." They both stood up from the couch, "Thanks, a lot Derek." She gave him a quick thank you peck on the lips and headed to her room. There he smirked with a hand over his bruised cheek and the pain was no more.

**Live It Out by Metric**

Casey paced back and forth nervously as she waited for Derek to come. Their train was about to leave soon and there still was no sight of him. After coming to their parents about their relationship and not being accepted, they both decided to run away with one another.

They were going to live it out together without the rest of the world because they just needed one another.

Answering her phone, she heard his voice, "I could never leave, Case." Without another world she hung up and got on that train without him. Feeling abandoned, Casey decided this is what she was going to have to do. She couldn't go back now. She was here and she was going to leave. She was going to live it out alone, wiping the lone tear that fell.

**HeroHeroine by Boys like girls**

"You are making me crazy!" Derek groaned as he pulled her into the janitor's closet.

Her eyebrows arched, "Why am I making _you_ crazy. It's the other way around."

"Casey," he sighed, "for the past few weeks you've been doing something to me and I don't know what the hell I'm doing!"

"What is it that you want to do, Derek?"

There he caught her off guard as he immediately crashed his lips onto hers, pulling her closer by the waist. He pulled back and stared at the flushed Casey, "That."

A smile graced her lips, "I'll take more of that..."

**Across The Universe - The Beatles**

He went against all odds to be with her and he wasn't going to let her go that easy. Her stupid plea to want to end their relationship for the better of their future lives, wasn't one he wanted to do. He wasn't going to let her do it. No matter how hard she tried to fight him on this he wasn't going to let her do it.

He sat in his car, staring up at her apartment building and he was prepared to never let her go. She was it for him. He turned down his old Beatles CD and smirked at the lyric, "Nothing's gonna change my world..." and quickly got out of his car to approach her door.

**Talk by Coldplay**

Derek Venturi was never one for words. He hated talking and having those serious conversations. Casey knew this and still till this day, he just wouldn't talk to her that way. Her days grew tiresome and very stressful and she just wanted to talk to her boyfriend. She needed someone to talk to and he never gave that to her. Was this something she wanted in her life because right now it was extremely heart breaking to be with a ghost. After 3 years of dating, she could never get through to him. He was difficult to reach and it was time she realized how distant they were growing in this relationship.

Sighing, Casey went to approach him and finally needed to end this. "Derek, we need to talk."

"Casey, not now. Hockey game is on."

"I can't be with you anymore..."

**Spectacular Views by Rilo Kiley**

"Derek what are we doing here?" she squeaked as they stood on the cliffs above the water.

"Relax, Case," he smirked, "We're here to have fun."

"You choose to take me to the strangest of places..."

"It's our first date, Casey. I needed to take you somewhere memorable."

She nodded and looked down over the cliff and into the water, "You got that right."

He went over to her and gently pulled him closer to her, "Relax," he went closer to her ear, "You're with me."

After he spoke, her body completely relaxed, "I'm with you." There they both looked out at the spectacular view that stood in front of them, "I'm with you..."

**Easy Girl by Coconut Records. **

"You make it really easy for me to want to love you, Casey."

She chuckled lightly as they swayed to the cute upbeat song playing, "Well you make it really difficult for me to want to hate you."

"That's basically saying the same thing I just said." He raised an amused eyebrow, "You're very clever with your words, Case." They swayed some more, "So…"

"Yeah?" she mumbled against him.

"I love you..." he didn't beat around the bush this time and tell her flat out how he felt, "Please say you do..."

"I do." He had a genuine smile grace his lips and gave her a quick kiss on her head.

* * *

**Jeez that was extremely hard...! lol but a lot of fun... **


End file.
